


Chronicles From The New World

by Not_So_Dark_One



Series: Daenerys and Sansa - the love stories that should have been [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And even Sandor, Arya is Queensguard, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/F, F/M, Hand of the Queen!Sansa Stark, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Lesbian Daenerys Targaryen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Political Sansa Stark, Post-Canon, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, so is brienne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: This is a series of one-shots set in the world established in "Kissed by Fire, Healed by Ice". I recommend that you read that fic first, before this one.The quality of the stories is guaranteed, the proper set in the timeline, not so much. New stories will be added when I feel like it. I will try to establish some sort of timeline, but there won't be an overall plot. No big baddies. Just Sansa and Dany living their life together, with some political intrigues along the way.Positive: Dany/Sansa (obviously), Jaime/Brienne, Arya/Gendry, Jon Snow/Val, Tyrion (Those were our mains. They deserve some happiness)Negative: Cersei (I don't like that woman), Varys (he was a cunt), Euron (may mention him), fAegon (he will appear in the future, only in a single one-shot) and Harrold Hardyng (he is a prick)Promise not to trash Jon too much. I will reveal my own theories on his Season 8 behavior soon enough, a main part of all of which takes his identity crisis. And redeem him in the eyes of all, who without Dany burning KL would see him in a bad light. I promise. But until it happens  - Jon is not going to be favorite of our heroines. (We gotta have at least the bare minimum of a drama, no?!)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Val, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Daenerys and Sansa - the love stories that should have been [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745065
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Chronicles From The New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insatiablegaydesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/gifts), [Caitlin141414](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin141414/gifts), [StarksInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/gifts), [candy_bong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/gifts), [aguslay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslay/gifts), [lipeviez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/gifts), [J_Morgan_Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Morgan_Fly/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year of the rule of Daenerys and Sansa  
> Worldbuilding and emotions.

_Sansa._ Saying the name with nothing but affection on her lips (among other things of hers), was still odd to her. Pleasantly odd. Odd regardless.

The day they arrived in Winterfell was not a pleasant affair. The Northerners had all eyed her with suspicion, stemming from nothing more than her last name. Just because she didn't like judging others for their families, did not mean that others were the same.

Indeed not.

She was foreign and beautiful. The foreign whore that had bewitched their honorable king with her cunt. That's what they thought of her. She had heard some northern nobles, calling them so only for the lack of a better word, saying so to one another. They did not care that she had come there to save them from the Long Night. They did not care for all the benefits they could reap from having her as an ally. All they cared for was the fact that another Stark they crowned king would lose his crown. 

Not that it happened exactly this way, but why let the circumstances get in the way of a good slander.

Jon's family was cold. They were just the same. The quiet and creepy Arya Stark. The heartless boy Bran. And Sansa.....

She was the one who pulled the strings up there. Jon may have been their king, but Daenerys saw the lords turning their eyes to her first, every time Jon issued a command. They respected her. Daenerys admired that, but she never got the chance, nor desire, to tell her that with her aloof attitude. 

And after everything that had happened, she practically confessed that she had a crush on Dany. The queen was so….confused. To say the least. For a brief moment, she contemplated on rubbing it in, but she couldn't. That beautiful woman was the first person to show concern for her wellbeing in so long. She had been constantly on edge with Varys's plotting, Tyrion's incompetency, Missandei's death and Jon's idiotic attempts to sooth her. She had been aware of Varys's little conversations here and there, but she hoped to prove that he had no cause to concern himself with her being possibly mad. Then....he had tried to use a child to poison her. And that was as far as her patience with him went. 

And Jon...at first it was so promising. He was the perfect consort in her mind. And then something happened. As soon as we reached Winterfell, it was as if another person was before her. A spineless fool, who did nothing to defend her. He did not even bother to convince his kingdom that she was good. He just sat like a fool, doing nothing. And when she needed his presence the most, his comfort the most - he had just reaffirmed his allegiance.

And then came Sansa. In one passionate evening, that woman removed every bit of worry from her mind. It was brief, of course, then they had to take the capital from the Lannister bitch, but it was there. That moment of piece. Of serenity. Of tranquility. Of happiness.

Being happy was a novelty to her. A most welcome one, but novelty nonetheless. 

It had been awhile since she was truly happy. When was it? Perhaps, when she discovered she were pregnant with Rhaego. But it was not the same.

It was better now.

No enemies to vanquish. No wars to fight. No revolutions to wage.

Well, the last of those was still ongoing, but it did itself. Many of the cities in the east began to suffer from massive slave revolts, orchestrated by her freedmen, each more successful than the last. The Fall of Volantis was the first victory of that movement. Granted, she was appalled at the level of brutality, which the former slaves had shown towards their former masters, but it hadn't last long. With her advice, they set up a ruling city council, comprised of the most learned men and women of the city to govern it justly, in a manner mirroring what she did in Meereen and The Bay of Dragons. As the time passed, she received less and less complaints from the region and things had settled peacefully.

Soon after, other cities began to either fall to revolts or simply free their slaves. Daenerys expected that by the time of the 10th anniversary of her accession to the Iron throne, the Free cities may have seen the end of slavery.

Her problems with regards to ruling in Westeros had been more complicated.

Her predecessors had left the crown with substantial debts and the Iron bank did not shy away from calling on them. Sansa, that magnificent woman, had managed to convince her to play diplomatically, rather than apply her usual tactics of fire and blood.

The sleazy banker that came to her city was grating on her nerves with his incessant bargaining, until Daenerys had intervened.

"This can be solved two ways, you know. Negotiations or war. Accept the deal or we will see just how well your gold can protect you from dragonfire."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes." She replied bluntly. Daenerys was not going to pay all of Cersei's debts for her. And in the end, she didn't have to. The bank had conceded to accept payments over a period of 100 years, which according to Sansa was unprecedented. Daenerys also received some private scolding from her lover for agreeing to such a deal, instead of asking for more concessions.

Soon after came the other more difficult to deal with problems. She was fortunate to have someone like with her for those ones. Well, Tyrion also helped, but some ideas had originate from Sansa and she was glad to see that the her lover had as good a head for politics as she had been bragging about ever since she met her.

With Tyrion taking Casterly Rock, after the clear refusal of his brother to do so, or leave the capital, that was one problem solved. Granted, many of the lords of the West were angry at Tyrion for murdering his father and acting against his family, but those were the precise reasons why he was perfect for the job. He might have been poor at war-planning, which was Daenerys's own fault for putting him in such a role, but his political acumen was useful regardless. 

With the Stormlands given to Gendry, even though he hadn't married Arya as she suspected he would, that was one more kingdom settled. Highgarden and the Reach were the biggest problem. With all the Tyrells gone, they needed a new ruler and sadly too many houses there could claim descent through past lords of Highgarden. In the end, they had settled for Alekyne Florent. The choice was not the first option Tyrion had suggested, but Sansa had managed to convince her. 

"He has nothing, but his upbringing and the strongest line of descent from the Gardener kings of old. Not to mention that, being on the run for years from the Tyrells and the Lannisters, his bad experience backing the Baratheons and having to hide in Oldtown, he is at your mercy. Putting it this way, he would be grateful to you and no one will question the choice. Plus, him being married to a Hightower means that they will not be against it."

And so that was settled. Sansa had been proven right about the man. _Though watching him sniveling and being a sycophant during his entire stay in the capital was annoying._

 _Better a grateful sycophant than a potential rebel._ Tyrion had said. And about that he was right. Not to mention that the other options were less than acceptable. The Redwynes, being kin to Lady Olenna, were her first choice, but none of their heirs were overly hopeful. Two ginger twins, who apart from having a similar hair color to her Sansa's, had nothing praiseworthy about them. Still, to placate their family, Daenerys had arranged the betrothal between Alekyne's heir and Lord Redwyne's only daughter. Daenerys hated arranging marriages and Sansa did not feel awfully joyous of that as well, but the boy seemed well-tempered and the Desmera Redwyne could find a worse husband. 

Then came Sansa's uncle Lord Tully. "Came" was the wrong word. "Brought to them" was the proper phrase. The newly-made Lord of the Crossing - Bronn - had found him in the dungeons of his new keep and brought him to the capital. 

Daenerys had allowed them a private audience, to meet between family. Not that she could abstain from watching them from behind a hidden hole in the wall, one of the many hidden contraptions of the Red Keep, which she needed to learn as soon as possible.

"Ah dear niece, I am so glad to see you hale."

"You too, uncle. Though I do not believe we've met before.", Sansa replied in her usual icy exterior. Only Daenerys was allowed to see the tender woman beneath.

"Only due to the circumstances. I wanted to profess my thanks as regards to my release and have come to ask after my rights."

"You mean, you want your home back and your titles restored. It would be easy enough. The Queen would most likely grant them to you, in exchange for your oaths of fealty."

"Fealty? To a Targaryen?", he rose from his seat and scoffed. _Does that fool not realize whose banner is flying above the castle's walls?!_

"Yes. To a Targaryen. She is a woman, too in case that bothers you and I am her hand.", she replied with a voice of steel which almost made Daenerys moist between the legs. "Make no mistake uncle dearest. The wars are won and Daenerys stands triumphant, with myself by her side. We have won for ourselves such a spot, not by being duplicitous but fair. As Queen, Westeros belongs to her by Right of Conquest and you, who spent the majority of the war rotting in a dungeon, have no right to bargain for your gains from it. Do I make myself clear?"

He slumped back into his chair and grumbled in agreement. "So the rumors I hear are true then?"

"What rumors would those be?"

"That you have whored yourself to the Dragon queen? The whole of Westeros talks of your shame."

If looks could kill, Edmure Tully would be dead by now. Daenerys would have handed him over to her bloodriders to have fun with the soft man. Sansa's glare could have made a hole through him, but she replied calmly.

"I have found much disappointment in men. The first man I fancied turned out to be a monster who cut my father's head off and called it mercy. Then I was betrothed to an otherwise kind man, who was however meant to be nothing but a humiliation and my gaoler, whose task was to breed me, as Lord Tywin loved putting it. Then I was tricked into marrying another monster. To my great disappointment, I was no the one to kill the first of those. Ramsay however I fed to his own hounds. His screams were lovely."

The spite in the face of Lord Tully slowly gave way to fear.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but Daenerys has made me happy. I do not dread her touch, nor her smiles. I suppose it was to be expected that I would not find happiness with a man, but a woman. After all I have been through. She has made me her Hand, not because of my family name. Not because I warm her bed, which I do most happily. She did so because she believes in me and my abilities." Sansa rose from her seat and poured herself another glass. "For the sake of my mother, I will forget your alarmingly close dance towards treason. I will also talk with Daenerys about restoring your castle and titles.", she said and suddenly twisted her head in his direction. "Make no mistake though. If you call either of us a whore again, we will see just how well the Tully trout can swim, when I have you sewn inside a sack and thrown into the Trident. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." The man, who had no doubt soiled his breeches by that point, blurted out. "My Lady Hand." he bowed and left.

"I knew you were there." Sansa said over breakfast. Daenerys merely quirked her brows. "Please, I could basically feel your presence."

"I was curious to see what your uncle was like.", she responded honestly. "When there were no dragons nearby."

"A coward. A fool. Take your pick. Alas, my uncle is just like most lords in Westeros. Men can take a thousand mistresses into their beds and they would be lauded by their fellows. But, Gods forbid, a woman takes a woman into bed.....a great scandal."

"No one ever said we lived in a fair world."

"And here I thought you would make it one.", Sansa retorted teasingly.

"It does not happen over a night."

"Speaking of nights, I have planned out a royal progress for us. Well, you."

"Me? Am I going alone, to venture throughout the kingdoms and meet its boring lords?"

"Absolutely not!", Sansa had responded, still wearing her icy mask, desperately trying not to break it. "As if I can let you venture out all on your own. I would receive reports of you burning castles within a moon's turn."

"How dare you treat me like a child?!", Daenerys roared in fake anger. She enjoyed those little banters they had. There were some who thought that Sansa was sacrificing her freedom to keep Daenerys's worst impulses in check. It wasn't entirely unfounded, but it's not like Dany couldn't control her temper. Still, it was one of her guilty pleasures. "It would take me at least TWO moon terns."

"Yes, because that would make it all better." Her lover scoffed. "While much of Westeros is practically secure either through your influence or mine, I think that making your presences known would make things better. My father always said that people would be more loyal to you if they met you more often."

"Sounds like a wise man."

"He was.", Sansa said more somberly and Dany realized that she had picked the wrong subject. "He was wise and kind. Honest and honorable. And the last two killed him." She picked at her food and swallowed some wine. "Learn to lie, Dany. I am not losing another person." Daenerys rose and got behind Sansa's chair, embracing her from behind.

"Don't worry, my love. I promise to watch out for daggers in the dark." Her hand instinctively went for her belly, which was beginning to swell more and more with each passing moon.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. And so did the rest of the days till the beginning of their progress.

It had been almost a year since Daenerys assumed the throne. When it came time to give birth, she had been terrified. The prophesy of Mirri Maz Duur and her wretched name often crawled inside her mind. Instead of being condescending as the new Grand Maester had been, almost to his peril, Sansa had been understanding and stayed by her side as often as possible. The new Queensguard guarded her almost constantly. 

Arya Stark, the Lady Commander, was surprisingly tender with her nowadays. After her initial routine of threatening Dany once a day, she had come to realize her feelings were genuine and thus had welcomed Daenerys into the pack. After shedding her animosity, it turned out she was quite the nice person. Maybe a bit overprotective, given how she stared at anyone who was carrying a plate of food or drink. The maesters did not avoid her scrutiny. Sansa had called upon a dozen maesters to assist Grand Maester Ebrose. 

Brienne of Tarth, ever dutiful, yet silent often stood guard at the door, beside Sandor Clegane. Not Ser. She didn't knight him for the man detested knighthood. He was a good man though, no matter how much profanity he tried to hide that fact behind. _For the last year, I have heard more profanity from him than in all my life._

In the end, despite all the nightmares and frights, Daenerys safely gave birth to a son. Aegon. She was delirious with joy. Dany named him after a child who died too young. And a man who shall not be named. It still hurt. His abandonment. Even after her (their) child was born, Jon had not sent more than the barest note of congratulation on having 'secured the future of the realm and giving birth to a healthy child'.

The royal progress was going to reach the North eventually and she would pry the answers from him, whether he likes it or not.

"Are you certain that you should bring the prince with you, your Grace?", asked Tyrion, after they had finished with detailing the route of the progress. They had settled on visiting Riverrun, then the Eyrie and ending it at Winterfell. The most troublesome areas in their view. The others would be visited as well, but she wanted to prioritize the places where she had more potential dissent. "Surely, he would be safer here."

"My son will not be separated from me. Certainly not at such a tender age." The fact that she did not yet trust Tyrion with her precious boy's safety was left unsaid. _Maybe one day._

"Of course, your Grace."

"I will leave you in charge of the city. I hope that you do a better job than the last time."

"Surely there are no slavers for me to deal with this time?" Her wry look should have conveyed her lack of amusement quite clearly. "You will not regret giving me another chance, my Queen."

"See that I don't. Now, on other matters. The future Queensguard."

"Whoever you pick, I would vet myself before agreeing to them." pointed out Arya. "Need I remind everyone that during Robert's reign, the Kingsguard was stacked with a child beater, fat craven and a bunch of mercenaries. So no politics here, please." It was her sister, whom Arya was eyeing and Sansa nodded, while rolling her eyes.

"The Vale boasts some of the finest knights. We may find all the necessary men there. If not, perhaps look through the Reach."

"Many a knight are such only by virtue of their title, my lady.", Ser Brienne joined in the conversation. "Too many such men I have met and bested into the ground myself."

"Regardless, you two are of the Queensguard, yours is the task to find the perfect knights through that sea of incompetent Sers. If there is nothing else..."

And thus another day came to an end. The evenings were a bit chilly, but pleasantly so. For some reason, which Daenerys speculated to be the end of the White Walkers, the winter that followed lasted only for a few months. Maesters speculated that the seasons were growing shorter, as it was rumored to have been in the ancient past of the Dawn days. 

The Queen of all Westeros and Shield of Her People sincerely hoped it was so. After all the wars, the land deserved peace. 

Daenerys rested on the bed that night. Soft sheets covering the Queen and her lover's naked forms. After a long day of rule, they had deserved these lovely moments of rest and pleasure. With Sansa's warm flesh pressed tightly to her back, pale arms embracing the little queen, Daenerys knew she was the luckiest woman in the world and closed her eyes, having been lulled to gentle sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this.  
> For reference: Small council - Sansa-Hand, Tyrion-coin, Bran-whispers, Arya-Queensguard, Davos-Ships, Ebrose-Grand Maester, Grey Worm-War, no one yet-Law.  
> Lords Paramount - Gendry-Stormlands, Tyrion-Westerlands, Alekyne Florent-Reach, Edmure-Riverlands, Sweetrobin-Vale, Arianne-Dorne, Jon-North, Yara-Iron Islands (semi-independent).  
> Don't be sad Jon stans. I have to fix his mess from Season 8 here and it will be done in a nice way. Promise.  
> Next - the royal progress.  
> Any preferences on a Vale or Riverrun chapter or should I skip straight to Winterfell?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE review and post your comments and kudos. This will motivate me to write more.


End file.
